No otra vez
by PatryTrusky
Summary: Mi primer fanfic!Trata de Danny y un familiar,puede que haya un DL, quién sabe...
1. Chapter 1

A.N: Este es mi primer fanfic, no sé si está bien o no, pero espero que os guste!!Dejad reviews!!Pero no seais muy duros!!!

Disclaimer: No poseo nada. CSI:NY pertenece a Jerry Bruckheimer y la CBS, entre otros.

Mac, Hawkes, Stella, Flack y Lindsay están reunidos en el despacho de Mac, ya que éste tiene algo importante que decirles, pero falta Danny, algo que no es inadvertido por Mac.

- ¿Dónde diablos está Danny?- preguntó el jefe por enésima vez en menos de quince minutos.

En ese momento sonó el teléfono reflejando el número de Danny.

- ¡Hombre, al menos se digna a llamar!- murmuró Mac. Acto seguido puso el teléfono en manos libres - ¡Ya era hora Danny!¿Dónde narices estás¡Sabes que os quería a todos aquí reunidos hace quince minutos!

- Mac- dijo Danny casi llorando- lo sé, pero…- inspiró profundamente- han dado una…una paliza a Tony…y…él…él está muy grave y yo…-fue interrumpido por Mac

-¿Qué? Danny¿en qué hospital estás?

- En el Saint Vicent¿por qué?

- Pues porque estamos yendo para allá.

En esos momentos Danny no se sentía con fuerzas como para discutir, así que aceptó.

El grupo entero salió disparado del despacho de Mac en busca del aparcamiento, al llegar cogieron dos coches y se montaron, en el primero conducía Mac y le acompañaba Flack. En el segundo iba conduciendo Stella mientras que en la parte de atrás se sentaban Hawkes y Lindsay, cada uno perdido en sus pensamientos sobre Tony, el hermano pequeño de Danny.

Era un joven de diecisiete años, alto y fuerte, de tez morena, castaño con el pelo un poco más corto en los laterales y siempre le daba un aspecto de despeinado, de ojos azules penetrantes, como los de su hermano, un buen estudiante, a pesar de todos los problemas que había vivido su familia, siempre dispuesto a echarte una mano si lo necesitabas, y volvía locas a todas las chicas de su instituto, en ese sentido se podría decir que era una miniatura de su hermano mayor, pero sin ser tan playboy como lo era su hermano.

En diez minutos habían llegado al hospital, entraron y preguntaron en recepción dónde podían encontrar a Anthony Messer, al oír que estaba en Cuidados Intensivos se les hizo un nudo en la garganta. Cogieron el ascensor y subieron hasta la primera planta, al salir giraron a la derecha y se encontraron a Danny mirando por la ventana, que supusieron, era la de Tony.

¿Os ha gustado? Espero que sí, quiero subir otro capítulo pronto, espero poder.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Aquí llega otro capítulo, sé que he tardado mucho pero aquí está!! por fin!! Espero que estas Navidades hayan ido bien! Dejad reviews!!!

Llegaron a su lado, Danny estaba absorto en sus propios pensamientos, no se dio ni cuenta de que estaban allí.

- Danny – dijo Mac, al ver que éste no contestaba repitió su llamada – Danny

- Hey… - contestó Danny, girándose inmediatamente hacia la ventana.

- ¿Cómo está? – preguntó Flack.

- Pues…grave, para que engañarnos… - contestó Danny, mientras una lágrima le corría por la mejilla.

- ¿Y tú? – tanteó Lindsay.

- No me quejo…

- Oye, sabes que estamos aquí para lo que necesites y no vamos a parar hasta saber lo que ha pasado – le informó Stella.

- Ya, ya lo sé, gracias…

- No nos tienes que dar las gracias, porque sabes que no vamos a dejar que le pase nada - le cortó Hawkes.

- Lo sé chicos, de verdad.

- Bueno, vamos a repartirnos, he hablado con Sinclair y todos estamos asignados a este caso, excepto tú Danny – añadió Mac al ver la mirada de este.

- ¿Y por qué? – preguntó él.

- Creo que la respuesta es obvia, estás directamente relacionado con la víctima – contestó Mac.

- Uno – replicó Danny – no es la víctima, es mi hermano, Tony y no está muerto y dos, vosotros también estáis relacionados con él.

- Mira Danny, o hagas esto más difícil de lo que ya es.

- Vale Mac, tienes razón, lo siento, de verdad…

- Bien Danny, pero la próxima no la pagues con nosotros – contestó Stella

- Ok, lo siento.

- Bueno, vamos a repartirnos, Lindsay, tú habla con Danny sobre los posibles conflictos y enemigos que puede tener Tony… - empezó Mac.

- ¿Conflictos y enemigos? – le cortó de nuevo Danny – por favor Mac, es un chico de diecisiete años, ¿qué enemigos puede tener un chaval así?

- Por favor Danny, no me interrumpas – contestó Mac mientras le daba una mirada reprobadora – continuo, Stella, Hawkes, recoged la ropa y todo lo que Tony traía consigo, Flack, tú y yo vamos a hablar con los sanitarios que le atendieron. ¿Os parece bien? – y sin esperar respuesta echó a andar hacia donde estaban los sanitarios.


	3. Chapter 3

Flack salió rápidamente tras Mac y llegó a su lado justo cuando éste empezaba a hablar con los paramédicos.

- Hola somos los detectives Taylor y Flack, estamos aquí para preguntaros sobre Anthony Messer- empezó Mac.

- Bien¿qué necesitan saber?- preguntó uno de ellos.

- Pues dónde lo encontrasteis, sobre qué hora y quién dio el aviso- contestó Flack.

- Vale, la verdad es que el aviso fue anónimo, dijeron que había un chico joven que sangraba mucho cerca de Central Park, esto fue a eso de las dos de la mañana, tardamos unos diez minutos en llegar y efectivamente había un chaval de unos diecisiete o dieciocho años tirado en el suelo, con varias heridas bastante recientes, así que lo trasladamos inmediatamente aquí- respondió el otro.

- ¿Y cómo de recientes eran esas heridas?- quiso saber Mac.

- Pues no sabría decirle exactamente pero por toda la sangre que había allí y el estado en que se encontraba no más de una hora y media- contestó el primero.

- Está bien, muchas gracias- respondió Flack- déjenos un número de contacto por si necesitamos algo más.

**CSI:NY CSI:NY CSI:NY CSI:NY CSI:NY CSI:NY CSI:NY CSI: NY**

Después de que Mac y Flack fuesen a hablar con los sanitarios, Stella y Hawkes entraron en la habitación de Tony, y aunque estaban acostumbrados a eso y a cosas mucho peores, lo que vieron les impactó.

Tony estaba enganchado a un respirador, con la cabeza vendada, igual que el brazo derecho, la pierna izquierda escayolada y multitud de cortes y moratones en el pecho, lo cierto es que la escena ponía los pelos de punta.

- Bueno – empezó Stella intentando sobreponerse al aspecto que presentaba Tony – eh… las enfermeras nos han dejado aquí unas bolsas con la ropa y los objetos personales de Tony, vamos a echarles un ojo antes de ir al laboratorio…

- Está bien, pero oye Stell¿no habría que procesar el cuerpo, quiero decir, que aunque no está muerto quizá podríamos sacar algo que nos pueda ayudar… - dijo Hawkes.

- Tienes razón, aunque sinceramente, no creo que haya mucho, porque entre los paramédicos, las enfermeras y los doctores, lo que hubiese se habrá ido.

**CSI:NY CSI:NY CSI:NY CSI:NY CSI:NY CSI:NY CSI:NY CSI:NY **

- Bueno Danny¿por qué no nos sentamos un rato? – preguntó Lindsay tras ver a Stella y Hawkes pasar por la puerta de la habitación de Tony.

- No gracias, prefiero estar aquí… - comenzó Danny sin dejar de mirar por la ventana de la habitación de su hermano.

- Danny por favor, siéntate un rato, necesitas descansar algo – replicó Lindsay.

- ¿Descansar? – y una amarga sonrisa apareció en su rostro - ¿de verdad piensas que voy a descansar mientras mi hermano está aquí luchando por su vida?

- Danny, escúchame, sé que es difícil, pero…

- ¿Qué sabes que es difícil? – la cortó Danny – mira Lindsay, tú no tienes ni idea de…

- Oye Danny, aunque no te lo creas sí que tengo idea y te aseguro que si quieres estar ahí para tu hermano cuando se despierte necesitas descansar, y para eso, al menos, tienes que sentarte aquí y dormir un raro, no te digo que te vayas a casa porque sé que no lo vas a hacer, pero al menos duerme aquí un poco – contestó Lindsay de una manera que sorprendió a Danny.

- Vaya… lo siento Lindsay, es que… pufff… no sé que me pasa, yo… lo siento, de verdad.

- No te preocupes Danny, te entiendo, sé por lo que estás pasando – dijo ella.

- Es que… mira a Stella y Hawkes, procesándole como si… como si ya no estuviera… - dijo esto con un toque de tristeza en su voz.

- Ya sabes que es el procedimiento, es lo que se debe hacer en estas situaciones.

- Ya pero aún así… - dijo Danny mientras se sentaba.

- Mira, descansa un rato, yo me quedo aquí contigo, y cuando te despiertes, hablamos de quién podría haberle hecho esto a tu hermano, no creo que a Mac le importe que lo haga después de que descanses…

- Entonces… ¿te quedarás aquí conmigo? – preguntó Danny.

- Sí, no voy a ningún sitio.

- Gracias – dijo mirándola a los ojos – de verdad.

Y con esto cerró los ojos mientras su mente vagaba a lugares más felices.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN:** Este capi va dedicado para EsmeGSR, y el anterior también, que me ha pedido más capítulos de esta historia, así que aquí van. Por favor, leer y comentar! No cuesta nada y me haréis muy muy feliz.

**Disclaimer:** No poseo nada, CSI: NY pertenece a la CBS y a Jerry Bruckheimer.

Stella y Hawkes salieron de la habitación de Tony cuando vieron a Danny dormido en una silla y a Lindsay con él.

- Bueno Lindsay, nosotros nos vamos al laboratorio a empezar con esto – la informó Stella. 

- Bien, yo voy a esperar a que Danny despierte para preguntarle sobre Tony y luego iré a echaros una mano.

- Vale, te esperaremos allí – contestó Hawkes.

**CSI:NY CSI:NY CSI:NY CSI:NY CSI:NY CSI:NY CSI:NY CSI:NY**

Al cabo de un rato Danny se despertó y se encontró solo, confuso, empezó a mirar a su alrededor en busca de Lindsay cuando de repente oyó una voz que le saludaba, al volverse se encontró con ella, estaba parada con dos cafés en sus manos. Una mirada de alivio pasó por la cara de Danny.

- Hey¿cómo estás? – preguntó ella.

- Bueno, algo más descansado, aunque estas sillas no son las más cómodas del mundo – contestó él.

Lindsay dejó escapar una risita mientras miraba cómo se estiraba.

- Si te parece empezamos con lo de Tony.

- Bien, sí, vale.

- Vale, a ver¿qué tal le iba en la escuela?

- Bastante bien, era un buen estudiante, no bajaba del 7,5.

- ¿Era?

- Sí, bueno verás, desde hace un tiempo está algo peor, supongo que es normal por el curso en el que está, no lo sé…

- ¿Y tus padres que dicen de eso?

Danny la lanzó una mirada extraña al mismo tiempo que pensaba la forma de contestar esa pregunta. Lindsay lo notó y le preguntó:

- ¿Qué pasa Danny?

- Verás… es una historia larga y complicada… resumiendo, mis padres no es que se preocupen mucho por él…

¿Y eso?

- Mira, Tony es hijo de mi madre, pero no de mi padre, esto pasó una vez cuando los dos tuvieron una gran bronca y mi madre se fue de casa durante dos o tres semanas, pero luego regresó, el caso es que al poco tiempo descubrió que estaba embarazada de Tony y se lo dijo a mi padre, al principio él no quería solucionar las cosas, quería que no tuviese al niño, pero mi madre no quería abortar, al final mi padre cedió y mi madre tuvo a Tony, pero a él no le trata como a un hijo, y como mi madre no se quería separar de él tuvo que "despreocuparse" de Tony, por eso desde hace un tiempo, cuando la situación se hizo más insoportable si cabe, le dije a Tony que se viniera conmigo, después de lo de Louie quería tenerle vigilado, tal y como había crecido no hubiera sido de extrañar que se hubiera involucrado con la gente equivocada…

- Vaya, no sabía nada…

-Si bueno, supongo que cada familia tiene su propia historia – dijo Danny riendo amargamente.

- ¿Y cómo era fuera del colegio?

- Pues salía los fines de semana con sus amigos, por las tardes estudiaba y algunas iba a entrenar.

- ¿Y qué sabes de sus amigos?

- Solía salir con los mismos chicos todas las semanas, volvía a eso de la una y media, algunas veces se quedaba en casa de alguno de ellos a dormir, sé que van a su mismo instituto y poco más.

- ¿No conoces a ninguno?

- No, lo único que sé es algún nombre, pero poco más, sé que uno de ellos se llamaba Josh y otro Marcus.

- ¿Te dijo lo que iba a hacer anoche?

- No, solo que llegaría un poco más tarde porque iban a quedar con unos amigos que no veían desde hace tiempo.

- ¿Se llevaba bien con todos¿Había alguien con el que tuviese problemas?

- Pues realmente no lo sé, yo… joder, no sé nada de mi hermano aunque vive conmigo… - afirmó amargamente - no sé si tenía problemas con alguien, no creo, la verdad es que no me contaba mucho así que no lo sé – dijo pensativo – lo único que se me ocurre es… pero no puede ser… - se cortó a sí mismo.

- ¿Qué Danny? – preguntó Lindsay.

- Tanglewood… - contestó éste con una mirada de temor en su cara.

**AN:** ¿Qué os parece? Algo de este capi se me vino a la mente mientras lo escribía a la una y media de la mañana…así que si hay errores lo siento.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** No poseo nada. Me gustaría, aunque solo fuese poseer a Danny/Carmine… pero… por desgracia no. Todavía…

Lindsay llamó rápidamente a Mac, al decirle lo hablado con Danny mandó inmediatamente un policía al hospital para vigilar al Detective. También mandó a Lindsay volver al laboratorio, lo que ella aceptó a regañadientes. Volviéndose hacia Danny le dijo:

- Hey, tengo que irme al laboratorio, pero va a venir un policía.

- Ah, vale, bien, no te preocupes – añadió al ver su cara.

- Si necesitas algo llámame.

- De acuerdo. 

Lindsay salió hacia el laboratorio, llegó en pocos minutos, pues había poco tráfico, cosa rara en Nueva York.

Entró en el laboratorio y fue directamente a rastros, donde encontró a Hawkes, quien estaba procesando la ropa.

- ¿Has encontrado algo? – le preguntó.

- Poca cosa. Aunque he encontrado un rastro de sangre que me ha llamado la atención porque no parecía coincidir con el resto, así que se lo he enviado a Adam para que lo procese.

- Bien¿dónde están los demás?

- Mac ha llamado a Stella para ir a procesar el escenario principal, Flack ha ido con ellos.

Ella asintió.

- Bien, pongámonos con esto.

**CSI:NY CSI:NY CSI:NY CSI:NY CSI:NY CSI:NY CSI:NY CSI:NY**

Alguien le observaba, no le veía pero podía sentirlo. De repente una voz le habló:

- Detective Messer, soy el oficial Matt Andrews, me han asignado para venir a vigilarle.

Danny asintió con incredulidad.

"Asignan un policía para vigilarme a mí" – pensó.

- Bien… ehhh… voy a por un café.

- Le acompaño – contestó Andrews.

"Perfecto" – se dijo Danny a sí mismo.

**CSI:NY CSI:NY CSI:NY CSI:NY CSI:NY CSI:NY CSI:NY CSI:NY**

Estaban todos reunidos cuando un Adam casi sin aliento entró en la sala.

- Yo… tengo un… un resul… tado – informó sin respiración.

- Whoa, cálmate Ross – dijo Flack.

Adam se sonrojó y contestó:

- Sí bueno… ehhh… tengo un nombre para la sangre que Hawkes encontró.

- ¿Y?

- Bueno, pues la sangre es de un tío llamado Jack Andrews, y lo mejor de todo es que pertenece a Tanglewood.

Todos intentaron asimilar la noticia, cuando Mac rompió el silencio:

- Un momento Adam¿has dicho Andrews?

- Sí¿por qué?

- Porque el policía que está con Danny también se llama Andrews.

- Bueno, hay muchos Andrews en la ciudad. Quizá es una coincidencia – contestó Hawkes.

- ¿Coincidencia¿Desde cuándo creemos nosotros en las coincidencias? – replicó Stella.

- Voy a comprobarlo – dijo Lindsay.

Todos se acercaron al monitor donde Lindsay tecleó el nombre del sospechoso: Jack Andrews.

En la pantalla apareció su dirección y sus antecedentes, y pronto descubrieron que Matt Andrews, el policía, era su hermano.

- Bien – ordenó Mac – Lindsay, Flack y yo vamos al hospital. Hawkes, Stella, vosotros a la casa de Jack Andrews.

- Voy a llamar a Angell para que vaya con vosotros – informó Flack.

**CSI:NY CSI:NY CSI:NY CSI:NY CSI:NY CSI:NY CSI:NY CSI:NY**

"Vamos, tenemos que llegar ya" – pensaba Lindsay, cuando de repente fue interrumpida por el sonido del móvil de Mac.

- Taylor – contestó éste.

…

- Bien gracias Adam – y con esto colgó – Era Adam, ha descubierto algo más: Jack Andrews también pertenece a Tanglewood.

**CSI:NY CSI:NY CSI:NY CSI:NY CSI:NY CSI:NY CSI:NY CSI:NY**

Veinte minutos después los tres llegaron al hospital, subieron hasta la planta en la que estaba Tony, pero Danny no estaba allí. Flack miró en la cafetería mientras Lindsay y Mac preguntaban a las enfermeras. Cinco minutos después los tres se reunieron.

- ¿Tenéis algo? – preguntó Flack.

- No, solo que vieron a Danny ir a tomar café.

- Pues yo he mirado en la cafetería y no está.

- ¿Creéis… que él… lo ha… secuestrado? – se atrevió a preguntar Lindsay.

Los dos hombres se miraron y sin una palabra, Mac asintió y Flack respondió:

- Sí Lindsay…, pero lo peor de todo es que Tanglewood no espera para matar a sus víctimas.

AN: Tachán tachán…. ¿qué tal? Hay debajo un botón morado o púrpura… haz click y deja un comentario!


	6. Chapter 6

AN: Siento el retraso… las clases me han tenido ocupada. Y los nombres de las calles me los he inventado. Todo parecido con la realidad es pura coincidencia.

De nuevo en el laboratorio todos se sentaron mientras trataban de reflexionar sobre lo sucedido.

- Veamos – comenzó Flack – iba en el coche de policía, así que o es muy estúpido y ha ido con él donde quiera que esté o lo ha dejado por algún lado.

- En ese caso – continuó Hawkes – lo habría dejado cerca del lugar donde están porque no es nada fácil transportar a Messer.

- A no ser – intervino Stella – que le hayan drogado, con lo que sería más fácil.

- Sí, pero si le hubiesen drogado – participó Lindsay – tendría que tener otro coche y cómplice, ya que no va a ir arrastrando a Danny por la calle y a plena luz del día.

- De todas formas vamos a triangular el GPS del coche para ver donde está – dijo Mac.

Pulsando unas teclas un mapa de Nueva York llenó la pantalla y en él se veían unos círculos que indicaban la posición del oficial Andrews.

- Calle Newport en Staten Island… - leyó Stella.

- ¿Y qué se supone que hay allí? – preguntó una confusa Lindsay.

- Veamos – contestó Mac – dos almacenes. Uno de ellos abandonado…

**CSI:NY CSI:NY CSI:NY CSI:NY CSI:NY CSI:NY CSI:NY CSI:NY**

Treinta minutos después tres patrullas de policía, además de los dos coches en los que iban los CSI y otro en el que se encontraban Flack y Angell pararon cerca del almacén.

- Bien – dijo Mac – nos separaremos.

- Lindsay – ordenó Flack – conmigo. Hawkes con Angell y Stella con Mac.

Los tres grupos se separaron. Lindsay y Flack fueron hacia la parte de atrás. Stella y Mac se quedaron en la parte de delante. Hawkes y Angell subieron por una escalera de incendios.

- Cuando dé la señal entraremos – informó el joven detective por el micrófono. Acto seguido dio la señal y los tres grupos irrumpieron en el almacén.

- ¡¡Departamento de Policía de Nueva York!! ¡¡Quietos!! ¡¡Manos arriba!! – se oyó decir a los policías.

En el centro había dos chicos que intentaron escapar por la parte de atrás del almacén, pero desistieron al ser cogidos por Lindsay y Flack.

También había una silla vacía con sangre alrededor. En la parte derecha había unas escaleras; Lindsay Flack, Mac y Stella subieron por ellas.

En la parte de arriba había una sola habitación, en una de las esquinas había un cuerpo inmóvil y una de las ventanas estaba abierta.

El cuerpo inmóvil era el de Danny. Lindsay fue corriendo hasta su lado, él no se movía, le tomó el pulso y allí estaba. Dejó escapar un suspiro.

Mientras tanto los otros tres detectives habían salido por la ventana, donde había unas escaleras.

Hawkes y Angell llegaron y la detective pidió una ambulancia. Hawkes se puso inmediatamente a ayudar a Danny. En menos de cinco minutos la ambulancia estaba allí, cuando los paramédicos fueron a meter a Danny en la ambulancia Lindsay dijo:

- Yo voy con él – y sin esperar respuesta se metió dentro.

Diez minutos después llegaron al hospital, inmediatamente las médicos se pusieron a trabajar. A Lindsay no le quedó más remedio que esperar más remedio que esperar en la sala. Cerró un momento los ojos para pensar en los acontecimientos sucedidos en ese día. No se lo podía creer, ¡todo eso había pasado en cuestión de horas!

Un rato después llegaron Mac y Flack para ver a Danny.

- Lindsay – dijo Mac. Ella abrió los ojos - ¿cómo está Danny? – preguntó.

- No lo sé, el médico todavía no ha venido a decir nada.

A los pocos minutos un médico entró en la sala.

- Hola – dijo dirigiéndose a Lindsay – soy el Doctor Eric Johnson. El Detective Messer está bien, ha sufrido unas hemorragias y había perdido mucha sangre, pero ya le hemos hecho una transfusión. También tiene una pequeña rotura en la mano derecha, nada serio, deberá llevar una escayola durante dos semanas. El paciente dice que quiere ver a su novia, una tal Montana creo que la ha llamado, ¿es usted? – preguntó amablemente el doctor.

Lindsay le miró con los ojos como platos.

- Sí… no… o sea sí, es decir, yo soy "Montana" pero no soy su novia… - dijo poniéndose roja.

En este punto Mac y Flack tenían una mirada divertida en su cara. Si en esas circunstancias Danny seguía llamando a Lindsay "Montana", es que no era grave.

- Oh, siento el malentendido… aunque juraría que ha dicho que usted era su novia… bueno no importa, ¿puede acompañarme?

Lindsay asintió y siguió al médico hasta la habitación de Danny.

- Bueno, pues es ahí, le aconsejo que le deje descansar un rato, luego podrá hablar con él – y con esto el doctor se marchó.

Lindsay respiró profundamente y llamó a la puerta, la abrió y se encontró con un Danny dormido. Cogió una silla y se sentó a su lado.

- Danny – dijo ella. Pero Danny seguía dormido, esto fue lo que necesitó para poner un dedo en su mejilla y recorrer los contornos de su cara.

"Dios, he estado a punto de perderte"- pensó.

Siguió corriendo su mano por su cara hasta que un gemido la sacó de su ensimismamiento.

- ¿Danny? ¿Estás despierto? – preguntó.

- Mmm… sí…

- ¿Qué tal te encuentras?

- Hecho una mierda.

- Bueno, se pasará dentro de poco…

- Eso espero.

En ese instante Mac y Flack entraron en la habitación interrumpiendo el diálogo que mantenían.

- Hey Dann-o – saludó Flack – el doctor ha dicho que podrás salir mañana.

Una mirada de alivio cruzó por la cara de éste.

- Danny – continuó Mac – necesitamos que nos digas lo que ha pasado.

- Dime primero una cosa, ¿se… se sabe algo de Tony?

Mac negó con la cabeza.

Danny inspiró profundamente y empezó:

- Pues veréis, después de que se fue Lindsay…

**FLASHBACK **

Danny vio salir a Lindsay. Un suspiro escapó de sus labios.

Trató de dormir un poco, pero no podía, se levantó a caminar un rato, pero al poco tiempo se volvió a sentar. En ese momento se sintió observado, aunque no veía a nadie, pero entonces una voz le sobresaltó:

- Detective Messer, soy el oficial Matt Andrews, me han asignado a mí para venir a vigilarle. Danny asintió y dijo:

- Bien… ehh… voy a por un café…

El policía insistió en acompañarle. Danny fue hacia la cafetería pero nunca llegó allí. De pronto sintió un golpe en la cabeza y lo único que vio fue la oscuridad a su alrededor.

**CSI:NY CSI:NY CSI:NY CSI:NY CSI:NY CSI:NY CSI:NY CSI:NY**

Oía ruido… gente hablando, pero no sabía de dónde procedía, le dolía demasiado la cabeza como para pensarlo.

Lentamente abrió los ojos. Tardo en enfocar, pues no llevaba sus gafas. Vio que estaba en un almacén, atado en una silla. Había tres chicos rodeándole. Uno de ellos, el que parecía mandar, se volvió en ese instante y le vio despierto.

- Mirad, la Bella Durmiente se ha despertado…

Danny no pronunciaba palabra.

- ¿Te ha comido la lengua el gato?

- ¿Quién coño sois? ¿Dónde estoy? – preguntaba mientras trataba de liberarse.

- ¿Qué quienes somos? Mmm… deberías saberlo, tú casi fuiste parte de nosotros. ¿Y dónde estás? Bueno, es obvio, estás secuestrado en este gran almacén…

- ¿Por qué?

- Bueno, tu hermanito era… ¿cómo decirlo? No era bien recibido entre nosotros, ¿quieres saber por qué?

Danny asintió.

- Bien, te contaré la historia. Hace unos meses, una noche, tu hermanito se paseó por nuestra zona, le dijimos que ahí no podía estar, era nuestra zona. Pero se puso chulito, supongo que vendrá de familia, y empezó a vacilarnos… que se habría creído ese chaval… dejamos las cosas como estaban en aquel momento, pero… - Danny notó que dudaba al decir esto – pero afortunadamente nos lo encontramos anoche y decidimos darle una lección. Y ahora contigo resulta que todos los Messer han recibido una paliza gracias a nosotros…

Danny solo pudo pensar en una cosa antes de volver a perder el conocimiento por los golpes.

"Tanglewood"

**FIN FLASHBACK**

- No recuerdo nada más.

- ¿Podrías reconocer a ese chico? Estamos casi seguros de que es Jack Andrews, pero…

- Espera, ¿es el hermano de Matt Andrews? – Flack asintió - ¿y también pertenece a Tanglewood? – esta vez fue Mac quien lo confirmó – hay que ser estúpido… por eso nunca quise ser un Tanglewood – bromeó Danny.

- Bien Danny, ¿es este tío el del almacén? – preguntó Flack mientras le enseñaba la foto.

- Sí – dijo él – no podría olvidarlo.

- Nosotros nos tenemos que ir ahora, Lindsay, quédate con él – ordenó Mac – nos vemos luego – Y los dos detectives abandonaron la habitación.


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Un nuevo capítulo… Espero que os guste… Siento muchísimo el retraso porque tenía este capítulo pasado desde hace tiempo, pero entre los exámenes y que me han tenido que operar hace poco se me ha ido la cabeza y no me acordaba. Lo siento de nuevo. Espero que comentéis para saber si os gusta. **

- ¡No, no… dejádme, dejádme! – gritó Danny.

- ¡Danny! ¡Danny!

Los ojos de Danny se abrieron inmediatamente. Le costó un poco recordar dónde estaba hasta que se fijó en Lindsay, quién había intentado despertarle al oírle gritar.

- ¿Estás bien? – preguntó ella.

- Sí… solo un mal sueño.

- Bien, porque tengo una buena noticia para ti.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Tony se ha despertado.

Cuando Danny procesó la información dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio y una sonrisa se formó en su cara.

- Quiero verle – dijo él.

- Déjame buscar a una enfermera.

A los poco minutos una enfermera llegó a la habitación de Danny con una silla de ruedas.

En el trayecto a la habitación de Tony Lindsay dijo:

- He llamado a los demás para decirles que se ha despertado.

- Bien.

Llegaron a su habitación y Danny fue el primero en hablar.

- Hey hermanito, ¿cómo te sientes?

- Como una mierda – respondió Tony.

- Eso es exactamente lo que yo dije.

En ese momento Tony se fijó en el aspecto que presentaba su hermano y le preguntó:

- ¿Qué te ha pasado?

- Ermm… nada….

Tony levantó una ceja.

- Vale… un pequeño secuestro y una pequeña paliza…

- ¿Sólo pequeño?

- Sí bueno… digamos que no muy grande.

- De verdad, dime qué te ha pasado.

- Ermm… ya sabes, lo típico, un policía que pertenece a una banda te deja inconsciente y cuando te despiertas estás en un almacén donde su hermano… libera su adrenalina…

Tony fue a responder pero en ese momento la puerta se abrió para revelar al equipo.

- Ya te has despertado – dijo Flack.

- ¿Lo haces aposta o quieres la repuesta sarcástica? – preguntó Tony.

- Vale, veo que ya estás bien…

- No me quejo…

- ¿Qué tal te encuentras? – quiso saber Hawkes.

- Cuando se me quite este dolor de cabeza, mejor, pero gracias por preguntar.

- Hablando de preguntar – intervino Stella – necesitamos hacerte preguntas.

- Lo sé. Era la una más o menos… - empezó Tony, pero se cortó al ver la mirada que todos le daban - ¿Qué? Es lo que tiene crecer con un hermano que es poli… vale, haced las preguntas…

- ¿Qué pasó? – preguntó Mac.

- ¿Hace dos noches?

- Primero dime lo qué pasó hace unos meses, si es que pasó algo… - pidió Mac.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

- Me contaron algo – intervino Danny.

- Bien, veréis, hace unos dos meses estaba con unos amigos dando una vuelta. Íbamos de camino a casa cuando noté que alguien nos seguía. De repente aparecieron unos tipos con bates y bueno… empezaron a decirnos estupideces, pero uno de ellos sabía quién era yo. No sé cómo pero lo sabía. Dijo que iba a pagar por todo lo que mis hermanos habían hecho y que iban a vengarse. Se acercaron más pero de repente llegó una patrulla de policía y se fueron. Los polis nos preguntaron si estábamos bien y después nos llevaron a casa…

- ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? – cortó Danny.

Tony le miró sorprendido.

- Ermm… porque estabas durmiendo y cuando me desperté al día siguiente ya te habías marchado.

- ¿Y no pudiste decírmelo después?

- Pues… no lo sé, ¡se me olvido!

- ¿Qué se te olvidó? ¿Cómo se puede olvidar una cosa así?

- ¡No lo sé Danny! No quería preocuparte. No pasó nada.

- ¡Faltaría más! ¡Han tenido que darte una paliza para que cuentes esto! – replicó Danny.

- ¡Y a ti otra para que sientas una mínima parte de lo que sintió Louie! – contestó Tony, pero lamentó las palabras nada más salir de su boca. El rostro herido de Danny le dijo todo lo que necesitaba – Danny, lo siento, yo no…

- No, tienes razón – le cortó Danny – no he sentido ni una mínima parte de los que sintió Louie, ¿y tú? ¿has sentido tú la mitad de lo que sintió él? La próxima vez piensa en que tú has salido del com. Louie no tuvo tanta suerte – y con esto salió de la habitación.

- Genial – murmuró Tony – acabo de joder todo…

- No te preocupes por él – dijo Stella – se le pasará.

- Espero que tengas razón, pero… me siento mal, él ha sido una de las pocas personas que se han preocupado por mí, que han estado ahí y… - el pequeño Messer no pudo acabar la frase.

Tras un momento, Mac volvió a preguntar:

- ¿Qué pasó hace dos noches?

- Iba por la calle solo, volvía a casa y me los encontré de nuevo.

- ¿A qué hora? – esta vez fue Flack quien habló.

- La una y algo, más o menos.

- ¿Qué más?

- Estaba el tipo que me dijo eso la otra vez y alguno más.

- ¿Alguno de ellos era éste? – preguntó Stella mientras le enseñaba una foto de Jack Andrews.

- Sí – contestó él – Él y el otro tío fueron los que… los que me hicieron esto – Tony trataba de luchar contra las lágrimas que se agolpaban en sus ojos mientras las palabras de su hermano resonaban en su cabeza "¿Has sentido la mitad de lo que sintió él? La próxima vez piensa que tú has salido del coma. Louie no tuvo tanta suerte".

- ¿Oíste su nombre?

- No, que yo recuerde no se llamaban por el nombre… pero…

- ¿Pero qué?

- No estoy seguro, pero juraría que hubo un momento en el que alguien dijo algo así como "el pequeño SS" y que su hermano estaría orgulloso de él por dar una paliza a un Messer…

- ¿Os suena?- preguntó Stella.

- Venganza, pequeño SS, Messer… - enumeró Hawkes.

Entonces Lindsay contestó:

- Sonny Sassone.

**A.N: Hasta aquí este capítulo. Espero que os guste. Si tenéis alguna pregunta o algo, hacédmelo saber. **


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Espero que os guste este capítulo. **

Tenía razón, le dolió lo que dijo pero tenía razón. Le habían tenido que dar una paliza para sentir una mínima parte de lo que Louie había sentido.

Siguió con la silla de ruedas, aunque estaba seguro de no necesitarla, hasta su habitación, donde se sentó en la cama con la vista fija en la ventana.

Sabía que había sido duro con Tony, que no se merecía las palabras que había dicho, pero no pudo evitarlo, le salieron del alma, al fin y al cabo sus dos hermanos habían estado en coma por las palizas que Tanglewood les había dado, aunque Tony había tenido más suerte.

Por eso Danny se preguntaba si era su culpa, si había hecho algo mal, si tenía mala suerte o simplemente estaba maldito y nadie a su alrededor estaba a salvo de salir herido.

No sabía que pensar. Estaba cansado, cansado de pelear contra un pasado que siempre volvía, hiciese lo que hiciese.

Por su fallo, su maldito fallo, Louie pagó. Le dolía cada vez que lo pensaba. Louie fue quién le salvó, pero a un precio muy alto. Su vida.

¿Y Tony? Tony parecía diferente, no se metía en líos. Aunque no fuese un 'Messer' totalmente era parte de su familia, incluso su padre, aunque no del todo, le aceptó.

Por supuesto no era lo mismo. Su padre se había empeñado en hacer una distinción. Para él eran Louie, Danny y 'el otro'.

Tony nunca le guardó rencor, después de todo no era su verdadero padre. Tampoco tuvo mucha relación con Tony, pero sí la suficiente como para sentirse cómodo a su alrededor.

Para él, Danny había sido más un padre que su propio padrastro. Y el equipo, el resto de su familia ya que pasaba muchas tardes en el laboratorio. En su tiempo libre iba para aprender, él también quería ser un CSI, algo que a Danny, aunque no lo dijese, le llenaba de orgullo.

Danny quería creer que no era su culpa, que fue Tanglewood, pero en el fondo se sentía responsable por todo. Se había llevado a Tony a su propia casa no solo por sus padres, como le dijo a Lindsay, sino por Tanglewood. Sabía que estaban pendientes de Tony, no estaba seguro del por qué, pero lo sabía, se imaginaba que algo así pasaría y pasó. Le dieron una paliza ¿y por qué? Porque querían que pagara todo lo que sus hermanos habían hecho. En especial él, fue él quien no siguió a Sonny, fue él quien plantó cara a Tanglewood. Louie fue solo un peón en el juego de Sonny, aunque se rebeló y por ello se ganó una paliza. Una paliza que le llevó a la muerte.

Danny estaba sumido en sus pensamientos cuando oyó entrar a alguien. Inmediatamente se volvió para ver el rostro preocupado de Lindsay.

- Sabes que lo siente, ¿verdad?

- Sí, pero no sé porqué. Al fin y al cabo tiene razón. Ellos se han llevado la peor parte. Mira cómo acabó Louie y Tony… - no pudo continuar, solo de pensarlo se le saltaban las lágrimas.

Lindsay se sentó a su lado y le cogió la mano.

- No es tu culpa y lo sabes, lo has hecho lo mejor que has podido…

- Pues no ha sido suficiente – la cortó él.

- Sabes que no es verdad, no te culpes, tienes que estar ahí para Tony, él está confuso, se acaba de despertar y bueno, le hemos presionado y por eso ha dicho lo que ha dicho. Él te necesita allí.

Danny apretó su mano y dijo:

- ¿Sabes? Eres la única persona con la que puedo hablar así, con la que no tengo miedo de lo que pensará, no sé, es algo extraño, nunca me había pasado, aunque claro, no es que hable de mis sentimientos con las personas… ¿ves? Ya he hablado demasiado…

Después de esto los dos se quedaron mirando mutuamente. Multitud de pensamientos pasaban por sus mentes, pero al menos uno en común. Rozar los labios de la persona que tenían enfrente. Tocar esos anhelados labios. Dejar que la emoción de los acontecimientos les traspasase y les tocase muy dentro. Donde ninguna otra persona había podido llegar.

Sin saber quién había hecho el primer movimiento, sus labios se acercaron, cada vez más cerca, a punto de conseguir la meta deseada…

Cuando de repente Stella irrumpió en la habitación.

- Danny… - empezó, pero se calló al ver la escena que tenía delante. Danny y Lindsay estaban muy cerca, tanto que podían sentir el aliento del otro – Ehh… siento interrumpir, pero Tony quiere verte ahora.

Con toda su fuerza de voluntad, Danny rompió el contacto visual y contestó:

- Bien, ya voy.

Se levantó pero al momento tuvo que volver a sentarse, mareado. En un acto reflejo, Lindsay le había agarrado por miedo a que se cayese.

- ¿Estás bien? – preguntó ella.

- Sí, solo que me he levantado un poco deprisa.

Con la ayuda de Stella y a pesar de sus protestas, Lindsay fue capaz de poner a Danny en la silla de ruedas.

Los tres se dirigieron a la habitación de Tony, donde el resto estaba esperando. Nada más entrar en la habitación, Tony habló:

- Lo siento Danny, de verdad, lo siento muchísimo, no quería decirlo, en serio, no era mi intención, de verdad, créeme…

- Está bien – le cortó Danny. Tony se quedó sorprendido y por eso añadió – sé que no querías decirlo, yo tampoco, no debía haberte dicho esas cosas y lo siento, es que… bueno, estaba asustado de lo que podía haberte pasado…

Una vez que se habían disculpado la habitación cayó en un cómodo silencio.

- Nosotros vamos a buscar a Vinnie Sassone – empezó Flack.

- Vinnie ¿Sassone? – preguntó Danny.

- Sí, el hermano pequeño de Sonny, estaba metido en todo esto – confirmó Mac.

- Genial… - murmuró Danny mientras se acomodaba en la silla.

- Os mantendremos informados – dijo Stella.

Poco después de irse ellos tres, Danny dijo:

- Voy a mi habitación, necesito descansar un poco.

- Te acompaño – respondió Lindsay.

Los dos salieron de allí dejando a un divertido Hawkes y un confuso Tony.

Cuando llegaron allí Danny se metió inmediatamente en la cama. Lindsay le observó unos instantes antes de imitarle.

- ¿Por qué? – preguntó él.

Lindsay sabía lo que quería decir. Le preguntaba por Sonny. Por qué había hecho todo eso. ¿Venganza? Era lo más probable, y si no podía llegar hasta Danny, cogería lo que éste más quería. Tony.

- No lo sé Danny. Ojalá tuviese todas las respuestas, pero no las tengo.

- Lo sé. Aún así no lo entiendo. ¿Por qué tiene que hacer esto? ¿No se da cuenta de que ya está acabado?

- Le mueve la venganza. No piensa en nada más, pero tú sabes que no vamos a dejar que pase nada. Estamos aquí para vosotros dos. Estoy aquí para ti.

- Gracias… por todo. Ya te he dicho que nunca antes me había pasado esto. No sé cómo decirlo, pero quiero que lo sepas.

- No hace falta que me des las gracias. No voy a ir a ningún sitio, solo aquí. Contigo…

**AN: ¿Qué os parece? Hacédmelo saber por favor!! **


End file.
